


Forgiveness

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Fall Girl"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“You gonna forgive me, Bodie?”

“Let you in didn’t I?”

“Not the same thing.”

“Let it go, Ray.”

“Can’t. Not if we’re going to keep working together.”

Silence. Gut tightening silence. He tried again.

“Are we?”

“Are we what?”

“Still goin’ to work together.”

“Jesus, Doyle!” 

“Told you I was sorry. Christ, Bodie! Won’t you even look at me? I didn’t understand…”

“Didn’t try to, either. Had your neat little mind all made up, didn’t you?”

“Bodie…”

“Just go home, Doyle.”

“Not ‘til you let me explain.”

More silence, expectant, waiting.

“You’re moving a bit slow, Doyle. You hurt?”

Doyle rubbed at the shirt covering the dark bruise on his chest. “Nah. Takin’ that rifle in the gut – not a problem, mate.”

Anger again, from both men.

“Yeah? You’re lucky that’s all you got!”

“Meanin’ what?”

“I’m not usually so forgiving of those who betray me, sunshine.”

“Betray you? What are you on about, Bodie?”

“Don’t play the innocent with me, Doyle. I saw you with Marikka in your flat. Enjoy yourself, did you?”

“You bastard. It wasn’t –“

“Wasn’t like that? Then what was it like, mate? Looked pretty cosy from where I stood.”

“You spyin’ on me, then?”

“Turn about is fair play, yeah?

“Don’t pull that with me. Cowley sent me to get her. She was worried about you – though why she’d care about a lout like you is beyond me.”

“Ha-bloody-ha.”

“I’m not laughin’, Bodie.”

“Me neither, Ray.”

“So will you let me talk? Will you listen?”

“Will you go away if I do? Ah, don’t look like that. Go on then, tell me your story.”

“She was going to protect you, Bodie. Lie for you if she had to. You were set up. Kreiber got your fingerprints from the gun at the arcade. Willis needed a fall guy for the assassination. You were it. She didn’t know anything about it.”

“And you believe that?”

“That you were set up? Of course I do.”

“Well thanks for that much _partner.”_

“I knew you wouldn’t like it, Bodie. Cowley had me watchin’ you, then he had me collect the girl, but I was looking out for you; you have to believe that.”

“I do?”

“All right, Bodie. I get it. Not going to forgive me. But know this - I am sorry. For Marikka and for you. And for meself.”

Bodie watched as raw emotions cycled across Doyle’s face. He followed as Doyle moved tentatively to the door and was surprised when it clicked shut quietly behind the man. The sound of leaden footsteps echoed emptily as they clambered down the stairwell. 

Bodie watched the slump shouldered figure emerge from the building and walk towards the gold Capri. The pale light from the streetlamp leached the colour from Doyle’s figure, leaving the man looking faded, lost and brittle. 

Bodie stepped back behind the curtains as Doyle looked up at the window while he rummaged through his pockets. Bodie snorted, remembering that the car keys lay on the floor behind the settee, where Doyle had thrown them in anger upon entering the flat. Anger that had quickly dissipated when Doyle had realised that Bodie wasn’t going to fight with him. 

He saw Doyle turn and start to walk down the street. He cringed when Doyle’s walk turned into an all out run. 

“Bloody bastard.” He bent to pick up the keys and started out the door. “And why the fuck do I care?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Twenty Minute Fic Game" at Tea & Swiss Roll.


End file.
